fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Victoria Braelyn
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Twin girls. Of all things, twins were the worst possibility. All the parents had wanted was a single heir to take on the family's legacy, but as soon as word got out that there were twins...there would be judgement. Victoria's parents took their anger out on the children, even though it wasn't their fault that their reputation was now ruined. Victoria got most of her sassy and rude attitude from her parents' beatings. It made her stronger, but also, more closed off. Autumn was one of the only people Victoria trusted. Victoria naturally grew to despise her parents, and was a rule-breaker from the start. She always ran away, or did other things, some things that may have been illegal, but minor. All to escape her parents. Victoria was scorned at the beginning of her time at Foxfire, but she grew to make the other students fear her, and built up her reputation well. She was feared, and pretty popular, and made everyone sure that she was better than them. Victoria never did very well in school, grade-wise, probably because she didn't care to study for any tests. When Victoria manifested as a Beguiler, her parents were slightly proud at the rather Noble ability. But Victoria hardly used it for good purposes. She mainly used it to get herself out of trouble, or others into it. Tricking people really was her specialty as well, especially when it came to persuasion. Victoria's parents nearly disowned her when she decided to drop out of Foxfire in her fifth year. She insisted it was temporary, but she didn't plan on coming back to do the Elite Levels. She tried deciding what she wanted to do, and maybe did a few things she shouldn't have, but ultimately settled on a small job at the Platinum Fork Diner, just to make a living. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Victoria first comes off as rude and closed off, which is exactly what she wants you to think. If you just go on with your day and don't look at her, she's happy. Unfortunately, she seems to attract attention. Victoria is full of herself and cocky, but she's also very intelligent and observant. If you say something that offends her, she'll attack you in a big sass attack. She's very confident with an extremely large ego. She can get get reckless at times. She's quite good at bossing people around, and some may call her a natural leader, but she really doesn't prefer to be around people in general. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her FC is Madelaine Petsch (shared with hannah). 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? * Victoria is a skilled charmer--she can probably persuade you into anything * Victoria would be a natural leader, if she cared about leading anyone else. She really has an everyone-for-themselves vibe. * Victoria's ego is way too big, and she's super full of herself--but that generally hides her insecurities. * Victoria has trust issues, and is often closed off. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved